This invention relates to improved means for taping electronic components onto a continuous belt and, more specifically, to means for centering the components, whether of like kind or intermixed on the belt. Specifically, this invention centers the bodies of coaxial-leaded components and, without contacting the body, centers the lead forms of noncoaxial components.
The use of belted electronic components, (resistors, disc capacitors, diodes, etc.) has become in recent years one of the most convenient handling techniques for the electronics industry. The leads of components are prestraightened and generally aligned and equally spaced on the belt so that they may be fed directly into insertion machines or testing devices without intermediate handling. However, the speed and efficiency of subsequent operations using belted tapes is reduced and complexity is increased when the components are not precentered on the taped belt.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved means for centering a sequence of electronic components on a taped belt produced in an electronic component sequencing and taping machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved means in an electronic component sequencing and taping machine for centering a sequence of electronic components regardless of the mix or sequence of components.
A specific object is to provide means for centering a sequence of non-coaxial leaded components using the lead forms thereon rather than centering relative to the body of the component or the ends of the leads thereof.
A further object of the present invention is to provide means for continuously maintaining the centered position, once achieved, of the component until the component is securely incorporated into a belt of taped components.
It is a specific object to provide means for maintaining the achieved centering of the component regardless of the shape of the component or the symmetry of the leads extending therefrom until the component is securely incorporated into a belt of electronic components.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide simple, efficient and economic means for centering a sequence of individual electronic components moving on a conveyor and to maintain centering until the components are securely incorporated into a belt of taped components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide simple, efficient and economic means for lifting components from a moving conveyor and for providing firm initial contact between component leads and adhesive tapes so as to form a belt of taped components.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide simple, efficient and economic means for orienting the body attitude of sequenced electronic components on taped belts so as to provide a compact arrangement for reel storage of belts.